


Where Love Resides

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gijinka, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Pokemon-to-Gijinka TF oneshot.





	Where Love Resides

"Buneary!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Hey, Buneary," a lone person responds.  
  
The nobody was mainly comprised of a white exterior, brown eyes and short, dark hair, a bony and skinny look, and surgeon's fingers. The trainer wore a V-neck, shorts, mud-encased sneakers, framed glasses, and a clearly made-from-scratch (aka whatever he could find) bandage rested on his elbow. The trainer was abandoned by the age of three, not that it was the child's fault, the only parent however, had to send the kid over to an orphanage, as it was the best option.  
  
Then the kid somehow managed to turn ten, after the seven brutal years of constantly changing homes, was given a Pokeball. As soon as the new-found trainer caught his first Pokeball, he went out on his own adventure. Now, the only money he has is the money gained from battles or gambles in the many alleyways of the many cities.  
  
"Bun!" it shouts as it hops into the trainer's arms. The Buneary cuddles the trainer, and the trainer hugs the Buneary tightly. For that was all the trainer could ever have.  
  
"Ready to train?" the trainer asks the Pokemon. The Buneary hops out of the trainers' arms and readies to pounce as an answer. The trainer smiles. They both walk into the forest.  
  
The Buneary, also, was the same; Both of Buneary's parents were captured. The poor Pokemon probably couldn't even recognize them now. But that didn't matter. What mattered now was that the Pokemon had found its Trainer. And thankfully, the trainer loved the Pokemon, almost as if the human was its father. But it wasn't. If only there was a way in which almost could. The Buneary longed from the trainer, the Buneary wanted to be with its trainer...The Buneary knew was love was. And the Pokemon only wanted to forever be with its master.  
  
Eventually, the two encounter another Trainer. They fought. And the two went onto another battle. And another. Eventually, the Buneary feels something. Not the feeling of victory, however, something different. And the Pokemon's seen everyone else go through this.  
  
"Bun...-neary!" it cheers. Suddenly, a white glow quickly encases the Pokemon. A transformation is imminent. Perhaps that's why it happened so quickly. Not instantaneously, but close enough.  
  
First, the Pokemon grew a tail. A short, stubby one, like a reindeer one, could say. The ears suddenly elongated, and started to droop as the growing fur weighed it down, now touching the floor it was so long. But it wouldn't for long. The Pokemon now was donning an impressive 3'11" rather than the measly 1'04". Then, crispy tan fur sprouted from the Pokemon's wrists, completely enveloping them. The eyes grew outward, now having a pink-ish eye color. But then, something happened along those lines.  
  
Something that wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Yet, the love the Pokemon held empowered over something as powerful as fate itself, to overthrow destiny.  
  
The Pokemon's shoulders expanded, and rounded off. the face almost became a pointed circle, like an upside-down raindrop. Instead of a line for a mouth and a dot for the nose, actual lips and an actual nose formed on the Pokemon (respectively).  
  
The Pokemon grew out regular human eyebrows, circular thighs, and legs. Their fingers began to separate into five digits, as well as the toes. The arms became more humanoid as everything else was happening. The inside of the Pokemon ears turned from pink to tan. A belly-button was formed on the stomach, and _something_ grew out of the Pokemon's chest.  
  
The glow now obviously starts to dim. Eventually, the light is stripped from the now evolved Pokemon, and clothes appear as the encasing blinding light disappears. Brown high-heels, brown pants, a brown sweater, and brown hair are significant on the new hybrid.  
  
"Hel-hello?" the trainer asks, "Is- is that you?"  
  
The hybrid nods and speaks, "Yes, I just evolved into Lopunny."  
  
"But- but that's not what normal Lopunnies look like...And Pokemon can't speak our languages-" the trainer replies.  
  
You're right about both of those."  
  
"So, what happened? Why are you like this-"  
  
"Because I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you I-" the hybrid pauses, "...I love you. You treated me like a parent, so I wanted to feel like a child to you. And the only way that could ever be possible is if I somehow made myself like you. Because you're special to me. You're too special to me."  
  
The trainer stood, paralyzed as an arrow of heart-warmth pierced his heart. She wanted to be with him, to be loved by him. He slightly nods and smiles.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay." And so the nobody and the hybrid walked. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Gijinka TF! Betcha didn't see that coming! 'Cause it's the first of its kind (I think)!  
> Too much stuff has been on my shoulders for me to write something that wouldn't make me go "Aw..."  
> And yeah, it was a pain, having to write everything without using "his" or "her." But its' a ton more cuter that way.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy 'dis! Seeya! ~GamerStories


End file.
